Abdelmalek Droukdel
|birth_place= Meftah, Algeria |image= Abu Musab Abdel Wadoud.png |caption= |other_names = Abu Musab Abdel Wadoud |known_for = Founder and Emir of Al-Qaeda in the Islamic Maghreb |religion = Islam (Salafism) |module = Al-Qaeda |branch = GSPC (1996–2006) AQIM (2007–present) |serviceyears = |rank = Emir of AQIM |battles = War in Afghanistan Algerian Civil War Insurgency in the Maghreb *Operation Enduring Freedom – Trans Sahara *Northern Mali conflict }} }} Abdelmalek Droukdel (born 20 April 1970), also known by his nom de guerre as Abu Musab Abdel Wadoud, is the emir, or leader, of the Algerian Islamic militant group Al-Qaeda in the Islamic Maghreb (AQIM), formerly the Salafist Group for Preaching and Combat (GSPC). Early life and education Droukdel was born in Meftah, Algeria on 20 April 1970.Interview with Abu Musab Abdel Wadoud, Commander of the Algerian Salafist Group for Prayer and Combat (GSPC) Global Terror Alert, 26 September 2005. He earned a bachelor's degree in mathematics from the University of Blida before joining the insurgency in 1996.Ragtag Insurgency Gains a Lifeline From Al Qaeda New York Times, 1 July 2008 Afghan War, Algerian Civil War and the GSPC Droukdel returned to Algeria after fighting in the Afghan civil war, and joined the GSPC. Droukdel was a regional leader of the GSPC for several years before becoming the group's commander in 2004 following the death of then-leader Nabil Sahraoui.New chief for Algeria's Islamists BBC, 7 September 2004 His mentor was Abu Musab Al-Zarqawi. After the killing of Zarqawi in 2006, Droukdel published a statement in a website and stated "O infidels and apostates, your joy will be brief and you will cry for a long time... we are all Zarqawi." Emir of AQIM Under Droukdel's leadership the GSPC sought to develop itself from a largely domestic entity into a larger player on the international terror stage. In September 2006, it was announced that the GSPC had joined forces with al-Qaeda and in January 2007, the group officially changed its name to the "Al-Qaeda Organization in the Islamic Maghreb."Salafist Group for Call and Combat Announces its New Name as al-Qaeda Organization in the Islamic Maghreb SITE Institute, 26 January 2007 Droukdel played a significant role in this merge. However, the local leaders of the organization such as Droukdel began to pursue much more independent activities and were distanced from al-Qaeda in the last quarter of 2012. Droukdel ousted Mokhtar Belmokhtar from the organization in late 2012 for Belmokhtar's "fractious behaviour". Journalists discovered a document attributed to Droukdel and dated 20 July 2012 in Timbuktu that criticized militants for implementing Islamic law too quickly in Mali.MALI-AL-QAIDA'S SAHARA PLAYBOOK - Associated Press He believed the destruction of shrines would provoke Western governments to intervene in Mali. Designation In December 2007, the United States Department of the Treasury imposed financial sanctions and froze Abdelmalek Droukdel's assets under Executive Order 13224.U.S. freezes assets of Algerian over al Qaeda ties Reuters, 4 December 2007 References Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Algerian al-Qaeda members Category:People of the 2010–12 Algerian protests Category:Al-Qaeda leaders Category:People from Meftah